memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Andere Sterne, andere Sitten
Zwei Abgesandte der Antedeaner werden zu einer Konferenz auf Pacifica geflogen. Lwaxana Troi kommt auch an Bord und zeigt reges Interesse, Jean-Luc Picard zu heiraten. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Während die Enterprise Abgeordnete der Antedeaner zu einer Konferenz auf dem Planeten Pacifica eskortiert, kommt Deannas Mutter Lwaxana Troi an Bord. Diese ist inzwischen offizielle Botschafterin und will der Konferenz beiwohnen, um die Regierung von Betazed zu vertreten. Die Crewmitglieder bemerken bald, dass Lwaxana sehr aufgeregt ist und Captain Picard umwirbt. Deanna erklärt dem Captain, dass sich ihre Mutter in der betazoidischen Phase befindet, in der die Betazoidfrauen besonders hohes sexuelles Interesse haben. Der Captain ist entsetzt und befolgt Rikers Rat Lwaxana aus dem Weg zu gehen. Picard beschließt sein Dixon-Hill-Holoprogramm weiter zu spielen, doch während er dort immer wieder von wahnsinnigen Gangstern gestört wird, umwirbt Deannas Mutter auch die restlichen Crewmitglieder. Riker, der anfangs noch über die Beziehung zwischen Lwaxana und Captain Picard gelächelt hatte, gerät plötzlich selbst in ihre Hände, als sie vor der ganzen Brückencrew ihre gemeinsame Hochzeit mit Will verkündet. Riker flüchtet daraufhin ebenfalls ins Holodeck, als Lwaxana ihm aber folgt, fliegt die Deckung auf. Captain Picard und Riker sind zunächst unsicher, ob sie nun die Gefühle der Mutter stark verletzt hätten, da findet sie Gefallen an dem Barkeeper des Holoprogramms. Nachdem die Enterprise Pacifica endlich erreicht, erklärt Picard der Betazoidin, aus was ihr Geliebter Barkeeper besteht. Lwaxana ist empört. Im Transporterraum des Schiffes deckt Lwaxana noch eine mörderische Intrige auf, indem sie die abgesandten Antedeaner als Attentäter enttarnt, dann beamt sie hinunter zu der Konferenz. Langfassung Prolog: Pacifica soll Frieden bringen Man beamt die Abgesandten an Bord und begrüßt sie. Als sie nicht antworten, werden sie untersucht: sie befinden sich in einem künstlichen katatonischen Zustand, um die Schrecken der Raumfahrt bewältigen zu können. Sie haben auch einen Behälter mit ihrer Nahrung mit dabei, er enthält Vermicula. Als ein Shuttle in Reichweite kommt, entgleisen Deanna Troi die Gesichtszüge – ihre Mutter Lwaxana Troi rollt an. Diesmal mit dem offiziellen Rang einer Botschafterin, um die Regierung Betazeds auf der Konferenz zu vertreten. Akt I: Sie ist wieder da thumb|left|thumb|Riker versucht, den schweren Koffer zu heben. Ein Schreck durchfährt die Botschafterin, als sie kurz nach dem Beamen im Transporterraum die steifen Delegierten erblickt. Mit gewissem diplomatischem Geschick merkt sie an, so etwas wie die beiden zuletzt als Hauptgericht serviert bekommen zu haben. Sie benimmt sich außerordentlich exzentrisch und macht dem Captain Komplimente wegen seiner Beine. Die Ehre, Lwaxanas Gepäck zu tragen, überlässt er diesmal lieber seinem ersten Offzier. Der Einladung zu einem kleinen betazoidischen Empfang wird er aber folgen müssen. In ihrem Quartier angekommen, schwärmt sie ihrer Tochter von Picard vor. Allerdings tut sie es eher geringschätzig, wie es aus einer alten betazoidischen Tradition, Männer zu besitzen, resultiert. Bei einem kurzen Besuch auf der Brücke, bittet der Captain die Brückenbesatzung um das Erscheinen in Galauniform zum Empfang. Verwirrung macht sich breit, denn von einem Empfang hat noch niemand Kenntnis erhalten. Als Picard schließlich dort erscheint, denkt er zunächst, er sei der erste Gast, doch stellt er bald fest, dass er der einzige ist. Akt II: Eine Botschafterin mit besonderem Vorhaben Lwaxana Troi gibt sich aufreizend und macht Picard ihre Zuneigung deutlich. Doch weiß der Captain sich zu helfen. An einer passenden Stelle des Gesprächs ruft er Data herbei, um eine Frage über fremde Kulturen zu klären. In gewohnter Manier ist Data redselig und weiß die humanoiden Signale von Langeweile und Desinteresse nicht zu deuten. Der Hintergrund dieser Ereignisse wird nun klar. Auf dem Weg zum Quartier ihrer Mutter erklärt Deanna Dr. Pulaski, was mit ihrer Mutter geschieht. Sie befindet sich in einem Zustand, der sich die Phase nennt. Die Betazoidfrauen entwickeln in dieser Zeit eine starke Libido und sind sexuell äußerst aktiv, ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten allerdings lassen nach. Als sie eintrifft, hat der Abend schließlich ein Ende, Picard fühlt sich Data zu tiefem Dank verpflichtet. Deanna ist sichtlich genervt vom Verhalten ihrer Mutter und wirft ihr Taktlosigkeit vor, in dieser Zeit auf ihr Schiff zu kommen. Beim Captain wirbt sie für Verständnis und erklärt, was ihre Mutter durchlebt. Dann offenbart sie ihm eine besondere Ehre: Lwaxana hat die Absicht ihren Auserwählten zu heiraten! Um dieser "Ehre" aus dem Weg zu gehen, beschließt Picard, sich für den Rest der Reise aufs Holodeck zurückzuziehen. Er sucht Zuflucht in einem ''Dixon-Hill''-Roman. Akt III: Flucht in die Phantasie Im Holoroman angekommen, ist er nun für niemanden mehr zu sprechen, was bei Lwaxana auf große Empörung stößt. Völlig unbeirrt lässt sie plötzlich auch von Picard ab und wendet sich einem Alternativplan zu. Picard ist derweil nicht vollkommen zufrieden mit der künstlichen Welt der 1940er Jahre und wandelt das Programm einige Mal ab, weil es ihm zu gewalttätig ist. Statt weitere Fälle anzunehmen, geht er nun mit Madeline in die Bar zu Rex. Auf ihre Empfehlung steckt er einen Revolver ein, er würde ihn noch gut gebrauchen können. Auf ihrem Zug durchs Schiff macht Lwaxana Halt im Transporterraum. In Gegenwart der starren Antedeaner macht sie Worf eindeutige Angebote. Zu ihrem Bedauern entsagt er aber mit der Rechtfertigung, er sei nicht humanoid. Mr. Homn erinnert seine Herrin an die nächste Station, Geordi La Forge wird der Glückliche sein. Akt IV: Die Suche nach dem Richtigen Auf der Brücke angekommen, hat sie ihren Zukünftigen auserwählt: Commander Riker. Ohne ihn zu fragen gibt sie allen Anwesenden ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit bekannt. Riker und Data erklären Picard auf dem Holodeck die ganze Sache, er müsse Lwaxana Troi wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Doch es kommt anders, denn Troi folgt ihrem neuen Verlobten aufs Holodeck. Dort bringt sie ihre Enttäuschung über Picard zum Ausdruck und lässt Riker wissen, dass auch er nicht Manns genug ist, mit einer Frau wie ihr fertig zu werden. Einzig dem Barkeeper Rex gebührt nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht im Stande zu sein seine Gedanken zu lesen, das mache ihn für sie erotischer als alle Männer es bislang waren. Doch Lwaxana muss in Kürze auf der Konferenz erscheinen und so wird sie von Picard über das Wesen des Barkeepers aufgeklärt. Epilog: Das wahre Gesicht der Botschafter [[Datei:Pacifica.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise hat Pacifica erreicht.]] Auf der Krankenstation wurden die Antedeaner geweckt, und nachdem sie langsam zu sich gekommen sind, stürzen sie sich nun auf ihr Vermicula. Kurz vor dem Transport aller Delegierter betritt die höchst empörte Botschafterin den Transporterraum. Fast beiläufig unterstellt sie den beiden Botschaftern, ein Attentat zu planen. Sie kann die primitiven Gedanken lesen und gibt preis, dass die beiden unter ihren Umhängen erhebliche Mengen Ultritium mit sich führen. Dieser Sprengstoff wird bei den Standardscans der Transporter nicht registriert. Sie hat recht, die beiden wollten einen Anschlag im Konferenzsaal verüben. So hat Lwaxana Troi zwar keinen Mann gefunden, aber die Konferenz und den Ruf des Schiffes gerettet. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Diese Episode nimmt Bezug auf und . Das Lied, das der Captain auf dem Holodeck im Radio hört, ist Let's get away from it all. Es wurde 1941, dem Jahr, in dem die Simulation spielt, erstmals veröffentlicht. LeVar Burton (Geordi La Forge) spielt in dieser Episode nicht mit. Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler In der deutschen Synchronfassung wird wieder einmal "menschlich" mit "humanoid" verwechselt. Worf sagt zu Lwaxana: "I am not a man." Im Deutschen wird daraus: "Ich bin nicht humanoid." Bei 30:05-30:07 kann man kurzzeitig eine andere deutsche Synchronsprecherstimme als die von Rolf Schult hören. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Manhunt (episode) es:Manhunt fr:Manhunt (épisode) it:Caccia all'uomo (episodio) ja:TNG:魅せられて nl:Manhunt Kategorie:Episode (TNG)